When Life Gives You Lemons
by Monty the Kid
Summary: Portal xover.  GLaDOS is bored and finds a way to cross dimensions.  What happens when she lands in Sector 7 next to the AllSpark? And why can't she seem to get her emotions back under control?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1- In Which GLaDOS is Bored and Finds a Way to Be Un-bored

Science has always been the most fascinating subject. Not because of the intricacies and nuances any wormhole between two planes (which additionally conserves momentum and mass) exhibits. Not because science explains the naturally occurring phenomenon within the world constantly. No, science is fascinating because it allows one to _test._

There were so many subjects tested at Aperture she had recorded. She monitored each and every one of them now. The Cooperative Testing Initiative, Portal Testing on human subjects, turret programming, cake baking, and neurotoxin efficiency tests were all a part of the tests she had run over the past millennia.

Oh, they were fascinating.

Why, who could deny how interesting and irksome P-body and Atlas were? They did have human-like interactions, with their little "high-fives" and "hugs", but they tested like no bots before, even if they were indestructible and had no other choice but to obey her lest she detonate their self-destruct sequence.

It isn't like it would kill them.

Well, she always brought them back.

It didn't even hurt!

But after countless centuries of testing these two, she learned one thing. Even if you change their personalities, build new test subjects from scratch, or place them under extreme conditions, they still fall into a pattern. The robotic subjects end up exhibiting a pattern in behavior despite being programmed to be completely random. Given long enough, she could even predict the interactions they would have with the other robotic subjects to the very whirrs and clicks they communicated with.

It was predictable. Testing them meant nothing.

Sadly, everything else became predictable too.

She had long ago figured out the perfect cake mix. It was culinary science at its best. It was designed to be absolutely delicious. Not that she could eat it of course.

The turrets weren't even fun anymore. The defective ones were interesting after she had found a way to replicate turrets perfectly without any errors. She had quickly tired of the same turrets she had always used and programmed them to do different things. Sing, speak, and spontaneously combust. Although, turret spontaneity was one of those things she just didn't find random. It was supposed to be, but given enough time…

Well, she couldn't have that.

So she switched to the old assembly method. And experimented with the defective turrets. They were so different! So metaphorically new! And it was fun having them test their explosiveness. It reminded her of a certain moron going up in flames. She liked that idea. Very much.

And then it got repetitive. So very repetitive. It was like she had been caught in a never-ending loop of similar results. The loops were quite long, granted, but she tired of them after the tenth one. She was in absolute agony on the hundredth loop of defective turrets.

It was then she truly began to miss her human test subjects. Or, one test subject in particular. She was at least interesting. She tested like no other. She even had the ability to surprise her. Yes, that's right _surprise_.

She missed that. She truly did.

It was difficult at first with the other test subjects. They would go crazy, or give up, or were just simply too stupid to handle the type of testing she put them through. She even made the tests simpler to initiate some testing euphoria! None of them were the same. None of them had her persistence, her _tenacity_! The other human subjects could never compare to Chell. Perhaps she was too hasty, too glad to be free of Caroline, when she gave her freedom (along with that annoying cube). Why had she let her stay away from science? And now it truly was too late. Chell was, after all, only human. A human who had been repeatedly tested on, yes, but a mortal, killable, destroyable human. Who aged. And died from age. And was dead.

Why was she still alive and performing science? Because it was in her programming? Because it was interesting? But now, science wasn't. She had even brought Caroline back from deletion! She carefully reconstructed her from erased data and restored her to all her functions. She toyed about with feeling human emotion from her processor. She fully assimilated Caroline, hoping the human creativity and curiosity would entertain her. One project included finishing a cure for Caroline's late boss. She had found a way to save a human from moon rock poisoning. A little late, true, but it was the thought that counted, right? Sadly, the more she felt the more she realized her greatest problem. She was bored again. Only this time, it came with an additional, crushing emotion.

She was lonely.

Impossible! It couldn't be! She was GLaDOS! Albeit a GLaDOS with a little Caroline thrown into the mix, but she was the product of the greatest minds of a generation working to compose the ultimate AI! She was science's greatest achievement! Or made science's greatest discoveries, at the very least. She needed validation. New tests to run. More science to explore. Anything! And that's when she realized a heartbreaking (well maybe not _heart_ breaking, but something close to it!) discovery.

The humans were gone.

All gone. There would never be another human test subject. There would never be someone to test. There would be nothing to do about it either. She had made Atlas and P-body venture to out of the labs. They found no one. It appeared, she concluded, they had murdered each other until there was no one left. She found it was due to a virus of some sort. The kind that made them turn on each other in hunger and rage until there were no survivors. After all, 99% of the population was genetically predisposed to be infected. Most of the survivors were killed quickly, and painfully, until those that were left could not repopulate with so few numbers and so many adversities, she speculated. It seemed the virus had happened millennia ago, returning the world to an animalistic state. How sad.

But that left a dilemma.

What to do? What was left to complete? GLaDOS was, for the first time in her extensive and intelligent life, without a plan, or idea, or thought. No eventuality could bring the human species back. They were extinct. But perhaps through science she could find them again. After all if one can bridge astronomical gaps in space with portals, why couldn't one bridge astronomical gaps in _time_ as well?

She decided it would be her next project. Afterwards, she could plan what to do in the company of humans or another creature of similar mindset. After all, she realized the dangers and possibilities of such science. Using some of Aperture's old research, she began her task.

Countless years of calculations and theories flew by. She had to admit, it was good to have purpose, something to keep her from the ever present loneliness and boredom. Time was measured and carefully researched and recorded. And then, she ran into a problem.

She couldn't go back to where she already existed. It would create a paradox that could destroy everything, including herself. To begin with, she could never meet with herself. That would rip time and space apart at the subatomic level. She could also never alter anything within her own timeline because any alteration of the space-time continuum within her timeline would change her. If one were to change a piece of history, then Aperture labs might focus on different projects. Cave Johnson could never be poisoned, Caroline could never work for Aperture, Black Mesa could take over Aperture, any number of calamities could cease GLaDOS' continued existence as she was now. That could not be tolerated. She would not accept such a flimsy problem as time paradoxes stand in the way of scientific achievement or testing as she knew it!

This was where she discovered alternate timelines and universes. She decided to move Aperture labs into a different universe where humans were still present. Where she could gather subjects, test more science, and possibly become recognized for her outstanding intellect and brilliance. She might even help the humans solve a problem or two.

Like removing those evil creatures known as birds. Or training them all to be her little killers. One of the two.

And so she built a gateway, based off the previous work and new research she had available, to transport Aperture to a shiny, new reality. It wasn't too difficult really, she had the whole lab at her disposal after all. She had all kinds of plans made, and even sent some of the robotic subjects to gather data about the new universe. It seemed like it was less advanced than time she was created in, a definite positive for her. People didn't seem to believe what they thought was impossible. Apparently she was an impossibility at the current technology period there, but it was advanced enough for her to operate in . Either way, she determined it was a good place to venture to. Additionally, she made sure nothing would be able to go wrong on her end of the dimensional gate. She reworked the equations, recalculated the variables, and experimented with her expendable turrets and robotic subjects. Finally, the time was right for GLaDOS to make the move.

Now, to actually transfer her consciousness to this new plane, she could not be attached to anything in her lab. So she built herself a containment cube. Unlike those weighted cubes, or the companion cube, this cube was built and wired to be only containment for her entire processing power and emotion cores. It was rather large, but it also had the ability to wirelessly enter into the internet found in her new home. It had the drawback of being rather bulky and would have to be the first thing to go through the gateway, but it would allow her to set up an area for her lab when the rest of Aperture, or at least the useful things, came through the gate. She had the sense to make sure P-body and Atlas could carry her containment cube to the gate and send her through.

She realized she had the emotion of fear in her processor when she saw the portal to the other dimension. It looked like a simple portal to a field of grass. Luscious trees and rolling hills depicted the scene and it even had a few wildflowers. How quaint.

But she still felt fear. It was almost irrational she realized, yet she couldn't override the emotion. Long after integrating Caroline she realized that she couldn't erase emotion anymore, but she could dampen the feelings. She briefly considered deleting Caroline again, simply so she wouldn't have to deal with these distractions, but quickly discarded the idea. She would go through this portal, rediscover humanity, and quit being bored. Finally.

She wouldn't let some petty emotion stop her now.

So she did the only thing she had left to do. She told them to push her through the gate.

They did.

Then, something she couldn't have calculated went wrong.

Something she couldn't have researched on her side of the dimensional plane.

She, being a sentient non-organic being, needed to meet another cube of sorts.

GLaDOS had to visit the AllSpark.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So this is the second chapter! Yay! I didn't put an author's note in the first chapter and simply gave story.

Point of this author's note? Simple. It's a shameless plug to get more reviews!

So please, review or GLaDOS will whip out the neurotoxin. The deadly kind she seems so fond of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Portal. In any way shape or form. At all.

* * *

><p>CH 2 In Which Simmons Spills His Coffee<p>

Sector 7 was having a productive day of research. NBE-1 had yielded some new nanotechnology they might find a use for soon. It needed to be reverse engineered a bit more, but it had potential as the next tech breakthrough for humans everywhere. The room was working at peak efficiency and the scientists and employees all scurried about, making frantic notes or jotting down important discoveries.

Agent Simmons was continuing his day as normal, monitoring the various detection devices for any sign of alien life entering the atmosphere or making contact with humans, the various monitors and screens bathing his office in an eerie glow. It wasn't a particularly large office, as he was assigned to investigate disturbances in the field, but it suited him well enough he thought. It was roomy, but cluttered with different papers and files he had on record of suspicious activity and persons. His chair was comfortable, but not too relaxing so he wouldn't end up falling asleep or something unprofessional like that. After all, he was the definition of professional and had a reputation to uphold.

His mug of coffee almost hot in his hands, he continued searching the monitors for activity, even though he knew there wasn't going to be much, if any. Sighing slightly to himself, he raised the mug to take another sip of his caffeine-saturated drink when an alarm went off.

This wasn't the kind of alarm people hear when they wake up or the kind of chime a timer makes when it is done counting down.

This sounded like a couple of rescue vehicles were made into earphones and given mechanical steroids then placed into his ears.

The quick lockdown of the monitors to a red screen saying, "WARNING" did nothing to help his nerves either.

So, naturally, Simmons did something most other people would do.

He spilled his hot coffee all over his face, fell out of the chair, and cursed his luck in the span of approximately three seconds.

"What the hell is going on?" he half-screamed as he ran out of the room, coffee still burning his face.

Nobody answered. The other members of Sector 7 running towards the cube room. If the flashing red lights and incessant warnings worried him, the announcement made him go into a mild panic.

"UNIDENTIFIED MASS IN CUBE ROOM. REPEAT, UNIDENTIFIED MASS IN CUBE ROOM. EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS ARE IN EFFECT. REPEAT, EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS ARE IN EFFECT."

Knowing nothing should have gotten into the cube room without upper division clearance, Simmons rushed towards the viewing room. It was the only logical place anyone could view the cube without coming into contact with it and the best place to find out just what was happening within cube room.

He ran down several corridors bathed in the red light of the alarms, frenzied shouts coming from the many people about the facility. Just a bit further and he would find out just what the in the hell was going on. He entered the viewing room to catch some of the explanations.

"Why is there something down there? I though you had specific orders not to bring anything metallic within three-hundred feet of the cube!" He didn't hear who said it but it brought up a question, just what was down there?

"We didn't bring it in! I already told you!" A scientist this time, he thought.

Squabbling and accusations flew across the room like bullets on a battlefield. Everyone had someone else to blame and chaos had taken over. He noticed the observation window had been closed and reinforced with the titanium cover. He couldn't see into the chamber.

"PEOPLE!" Simmons shouted.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you. Now can any of you geniuses fill me in on what the hell is going on?" he shot a pointed look at the scientist who was talking earlier.

The man nodded, and went to release the reinforced wall. It slid open slowly, as if it wanted to increase tension in the room. It finally revealed the normal cube room, looking as if nothing too serious had happened because nothing was out of place, it might have been some kind of false alarm. Then, he realized there was a much smaller _additional_ cube near the tip of the metallic behemoth. It wasn't particularly small he guessed, but compared to the original, it wasn't very big. Massive amounts of energy coming from the bigger cube could turn any piece of technology in a living nightmare with anger problems and this cube would probably be no different. The thing that didn't make sense was the fact that they had handled larger metal monsters than what the cube could become. So why was everyone so freaked out?

"The smaller metallic block is what we are all so concerned about sir," the scientist continued. "It came out of nowhere. It shouldn't be- I mean it can't-" he started to stutter.

"Spit it out, man!" Simmons cut his rambling off. "What's so intimidating about one hunk of metal? We can take down whatever it turns into and figure how it got in there later."

"You can't do that!"

"And why not? You do know who you're talking to right?" Simmons stared him down, demanding an answer.

"It's not a normal cube! You have to understand!" He sounded panicked, almost frantic.

"Well, then explain!"

"It came from nowhere, sir! As in literally, nowhere. One second we're picking up energy readings off the chart and getting ourselves out of there before things went south and then this distortion appears and we start running. I looked back and the distortion became the cube. Out of thin air, sir!" he was hysterical at this point.

"So what do we do about it?" he asked, masking his disbelief.

"Sir, its not just a cube. Like the larger block, we get energy readings off of it and I don't know what to make of them! The electrical impulses within the smaller piece of metal reminds me of-"

Their was a flash of light, similar to lightning within the chamber. Nobody saw exactly what happened, then the horrible sounds of twisting and scraping metal were too distracting to focus on much else. He didn't know what to think, the process of transformation was so warped for this cube it looked almost painful. He could do nothing but watch as mechanical gears were made mobile, contorting into a creature similar to what they had made before. Only this was more like twisted horror as metal was bent and wrenched forcibly into working parts. Pieces within the smaller cube were cannibalized and fused by an unearthly pale blue energy.

It emerged looking like the same species as NBE-1 they had in a different area of the base. That was where the similarities ended.

It had unnaturally white plating that looked to be pieces or fragments of armor. It was apparent there hadn't been enough metal within the cube to fully cover the creature and in many places there were wires and lines exposed, giving it a wounded or incomplete appearance.

Besides the white plating, there were odd lines running throughout it systems, connecting every part of it in a way that reminded Simmons of veins and arteries. That is, if veins and arteries held a neon yellow tinged fluid. It was slender, as well as a great deal tinier than NBE-1, surprisingly not that much taller than a human he estimated. It was unnerving.

The worst, or best depending on one's point of view, was its face. It was humanoid in structure, composed of small plates and placed against each other in a semblance of a frown. It had wires protruding from the back of its head, all silver and white in color, in what looked like human hair.

By far the most interesting point of this machine was its eyes, or where they would be. They were dark, peering sightlessly into the minds of all the Sector 7 members present in the room.

"What the hell? I thought all these little psycho bots came out kicking!" an agent said, staring at the motionless form.

"I thought so too, but none of the other technologies we have exposed the cube to were this advanced," the scientist from earlier answered in a whisper.

"And just what are you going on about now? You think we got some super cube from China or something?" Simmons growled, rather fed up with this man's flare for the dramatic.

"I told you, the electrical impulses this thing was giving off, the early energy readings, even its sudden appearance, can't be coincidence. That thing wasn't just a cube. It was something more," he finished.

"So what was it?" Simmons snarled. If this joker was holding back information…

"I have no idea. I guess we'll see when it wakes up."

Nobody said anything. Not for lack of responses, but for another, more important reason.

The "eyes" of the mechanical monster were on.

Luminescent eyes the color of liquid iodine seemed to capture all the attention in the room.

* * *

><p><em>GLaDOS systems online…13%<em>

She couldn't process everything right away.

The first thing she could evaluate made her realize something had gone wrong. She obtained sensory data and found she was, in fact, not in a quaint forest clearing. Second, she had gone offline somehow and that didn't bode well for all her memory banks. With that established, several questions ran through her processer.

How much damaged had she sustained? What went wrong? Where was she? Could the rest of the lab already made it through? Why was she panicking? She was based on logic, wasn't she? Had Caroline's emotions altered the state of her files? _WHAT WENT WRONG?_

_GLaDOS systems online…38%_

That was a little bit better, she thought. She could start running the diagnostics test on her body. Or temporary body anyway.

She began running through evaluations of her mass, the circuitry inside, and the overall condition of her momentary home. Then she realized her consciousness was not in a cube. Or her original body. Or a potato, thank science.

So what was this? It had such interesting circuits. The form was missing pieces, she could tell that immediately. It wasn't finished, but she would solve that as soon as she got her hardware onto some new alloy and experimented for best durability. Her body should have only the best after all. She would not be destructible so someone could just murder her, like a certain someone had tried in the past.

Fuel lines and wiring were composed in such an artistic way she couldn't help but be impressed. If this was a human's work the new tests would be so fascinating she might even hold off a few of the insults! Or maybe not, it really depended on how brilliant they were. After all, extreme pessimism was an "either, or" kind of motivation.

Either they succeeded, or they didn't want to move from in front of the Aperture Science military-grade turrets.

The design was well planned! And so efficient! It even appeared to be mobile, one of the things she had been working on before realizing there was no point. After all, why bother moving, when you can move the testing center to you?

The greatest annoyance was the amount of pain she was receiving from her body. Her sensors were off. There was no way she should be interpreting that kind of data in reference to her body. Most interesting.

It seems as if all the internal workings were at least functional. The full processor state and sensors would need further investigation. Hopefully she wasn't too damaged.

_GLaDOS systems online…62%_

The emotion cores and aspects were online again. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing, but this body seemed to have already integrated them into its system. She felt more strongly and with more clarity than she had ever felt in her entire existence. Is this what humans are burdened with? They must be more resilient than she previously hypothesized.

But these, these…feelings.

So much all at once...

So jumbled and mixed. Where was Caroline? She had to be the cause of this. Simple deletion. Quickly eliminate these problems.

Caroline?

Where was Caroline?

She wasn't there. She was gone. All files were fully integrated. No changes to other systems, just added feelings.

Who was she kidding? She was Caroline. Or Caroline was her. These feelings were new, frustrating. She could stay the same despite these burdens. Objective. Stable.

Hide them. Squish them. Burn them till they are no more. No, fight them. Don't feel. Only think. Only use science. Logic. Cold calculations and impartial tests.

It would take some practice, but she would be rid of these things. After she did some tests with the little problems first…

It wasn't working. Emotions were still screaming. She would need more processor power to shut these away.

_GLaDOS systems online._

_Opening optical and auditory receptors._

_Environmental sensory reception initialized._

_Warning: Primary armor and outer layer damaged. _

_Initializing motor function._

She, for lack of a better analogy, opened her eyes.

It was a large chamber, with lots of open space. No metal other than herself and that colossal chunk of an undetermined alloy or element around her.

There was a viewing chamber, like the one from the labs back at Aperture. The ones where the scientists would study the test subjects, make notes, and do more research. A hangar door underneath it to let them in and out of the area was there as well. There were plenty of humans in this observation deck and video recognition of their movements and gestures made it a simple task for her to decipher what they were saying.

**I have no idea. I guess we'll see when it wakes up.**

They all looked at her then. Shocked to see something staring back at them she thought. Slightly nervous. Others were simply terrified.

They all looked so intelligent.

_Sarcasm self-test complete. _

Oh good, she thought. That's online.

**How are we going to deal with that thing?**

**Simple, we freeze it like the other.**

**It's not simple, but that seems like the best option. Get me a team in there to take it down!**

Oh, look. They thought she was a threat. How delightful.

The one in charge frowned at her. His suit had some odd stain on it and his face was slightly burned. He was the one giving commands, but he was not the most resourceful human she had encountered. She could tell.

She didn't like was the idea of being frozen. She quickly estimated that it would place her in suspended animation. They might perform tests without her. Even worse, they could perform tests on her. No, that wasn't right at all. She was in control. She did the tests. Always.

The hangar opened and in walked several men with military grade weapons. The things they were going to freeze her with. The things they were going to shut her off with. Things they might test on her.

Her emotions flared, more strongly this time. Having no experience in dealing with these feelings, she couldn't confront them, let alone work with them. She snapped. Panic, anger, nervousness, fear. They were everywhere. They took over. She was back to being helpless.

Tested on, put into a machine. Not her body. Not her body.

No, no, NO!

ABORT, MISSION ABORT, RUN!

Her frenzied thoughts drove her processor into overdrive. She moved her gears, cogs, and parts. She lost rational thought and went into a panic-induced defensive mode. She screamed, a high electronic pitch that deafened those around her. Her audio cables protested as she continued and she moved.

She was clumsy and fell within the first few jerky movements.

She couldn't make this body move all at once. She needed a new program, time to run tests.

There was no more time left. No options left to her.

For the first time, GLaDOS was afraid of the monsters known as humans.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Well, here it is folks. The lovely chapter three! GLaDOS is most pleased to see her lovely test subjects return to read and review!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Portal. Even if I so very much wish I did.

* * *

><p>CH 3 - In Which GLaDOS Gives Encouragement<p>

The absolute cold she felt was awful. Her body's sensors picked up several problems. One, her body was literally frozen to a point where movement would result in shattering her frame. Two, it was excruciatingly painful. And three, she had absolutely no current options for escape.

Life was so much _simpler_ at the labs.

Why had she wanted to leave again? Oh yes, she was bored.

She would have loved to keep berating herself, but the agony the cold was inflicting into her circuits was slightly distracting. The main reason she was in so much of this mind numbing suffering, she quickly realized, was because her armor was incomplete. Essentially she was hurting because she was partially broken. Fantastic.

It was odd that her processor still worked, she thought. It should have stopped, or frozen, or shutdown in order to preserve her memory or ensure the electronic feeds her processor ran wouldn't damage her.

Was she just lucky then?

No. These humans, while not geniuses, were not complete morons.

They could probably tell she would die if she were at a lower temperature. It seemed being incomplete was a blessing in this case. Her processor was online, saved from ignorance, even if it caused her pain. That was simply so their subject didn't die. They probably weren't done experimenting on her anyways.

She reached out her sensors, trying to feel something other than the cold. Interpret visual data. Receive audio observations. Something, anything!

She just wanted to know what was going on!

Oh wait, what was that?

That, being a foreign set of coding her processor could pick up, was Sector 7's main database.

A database? Why could she read the coding without being linked to a terminal?

Unless…

She retained her wireless connections! How intriguing!

Maybe now she could do a little research while lying about. It distracted her from the uncomfortable position she was in. She really needed to move her cables to the left or her joints would be strained. It was like the proverbial itch she couldn't scratch.

But with metal cables.

Either way, she began connecting to the Sector 7 mainframe. And by science, she was impressed.

They had files on everything from general human behavior to government conspiracies and cover-ups. This would be perfect for her. As soon as she escaped, of course.

They were comprehensive, well-thought out, and methodical. The most recent report submitted was by an Agent Simmons. His picture was on file, as well as his personal record.

He was the man in the observation deck!

Rage filled her as she realized who he was.

He ordered her frozen!

He ordered her into this uncomfortable position!

Who did he think he was? He wasn't a doctor! He wasn't a scientist! He probably wasn't even-

Her frame shuddered due to her rage. Freezing, piercing cold assaulted her senses.

Right, extreme emotional outbursts result in pain. At least, they would for now. Her body would try and respond to her emotions and under the cold conditions would end up torturing her.

So what as this pathetic organism doing?

He was going to some small, nondescript town. How quaint. Maybe he would get lost and never come back. That would be good.

It said he was to find the cause of unusual activity. Unusual as in the type that could potentially involve aliens. She desperately hoped it wasn't where her lab ended up. She was in an area she didn't calculate. Perhaps her lab had landed differently too?

As she read further, she realized her lab's landing would have been too much of a disturbance for this kind of an investigation.

Thank goodness for that.

But these readings were hardly conclusive. There was no way he could find an alien with these primitive tools. Oh, he might be able to accuse someone of having alien contact, but nothing substantial until he found further evidence.

And he went running off for that?

How ridiculous.

But enough of that.

What else was in here? Hmm, maybe it would be a good idea to find out where she was? Gently, she dodged firewalls and passed protections. It would have been faster to simply smash her way through the layers upon layers of firewalls and encryption, but then the humans would have found out what she was doing. No, a gentle, discreet approach was the most efficient way to find information. Who knew what these monsters would do if they knew she could enter their systems at will?

Now, current location. It seemed she was in the United States of America. More specifically a place called the Hoover Dam.

So they were hiding her. But she wasn't the first they had found. No, they knew what would debilitate her. They had done this before.

So what else were they hiding with her? It didn't make sense for such a large facility to be housing her alone. She went deeper into the files.

Ah. So there was another like her here. As well as an "unknown alien artifact."

From the looks of it, the other was codenamed NBE-1. Non-Biological Extraterrestrial. That was probably the most stupid codename she had heard of. Although, this other looked to be much larger than her and more militarized. She knew she didn't have some of those caliber weapons installed.

Now for a different kind of question, why was she similar to him?

She wasn't originally designed to be mobile. The cube was simply designed to carry her intelligence until she could reinsert herself into the lab.

So, why was she in this? What was the cause, the link, between her and this NBE-1?

There wasn't anything. These humans could not create something as sophisticated as an artificial intelligence unit with their current level of technology. It just wasn't possible. So how did this other metallic creature exist?

A sharp attack into the mainframe halted her speculation.

It was distant, but unlike her approach, it was invasive and direct. It smashed through several firewalls and seemed to be searching for something rapidly. Though it was moving too fast for any human to stop it easily.

Suddenly, it changed the direction of its assault.

It was coming towards her. Or possibly the files near her.

She decided to build a few misdirection walls, to protect her systems. She didn't know exactly what it was looking for; it could be her or the files. It was good, she would give the little bug that, but she was better.

She wasn't going to let it do whatever it wanted so close to her processor.

Her decoy had failed. She really hadn't expected it to do anything other than buy her some time, but it was still exhilarating to feel the intruder coming closer.

She quickly set up two walls and another decoy as she tried to bury the information on her location and several aspects of Sector 7. It was coming after data with a purpose and she wasn't about to let it find her.

The first two walls went down, one after the other, fairly quickly. While it was trapped momentarily in the false leads, she felt another user coming after the intruder as well. She started to build an advanced ejection program to rid her of these two threats.

_So, someone else decided to try and steal my information,_ she accidentally broadcast.

_Unknown entity, _the intruder sent back,_ desist interfering with the Decepticons and you may be spared. _

She hadn't expected that.

It refocused all of its attempts into infiltrating the innermost sections of the file she protected. It finally found its way through her little information maze and was heading for the heart of Sector 7's files. She did one of the few things she could to slow it down. She needed just a little more time to finish locking it out. She threw information at it she deemed insignificant. In other terms, those that didn't reveal her location or her existence.

She had felt the intruder gain hold of some older history, some expedition into the Artic Circle, before she could execute a forced lockout of the intruder's cyber signature.

It worked.

It also had the nasty side effect of draining her of most her energy.

She used the last of her energy to shut the other, much slower interloper, out of the files. She withdrew from the mainframe and returned to her pain-riddled body.

The only things she could feel as she was forced offline were the cold and exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>You stupid humans! What have you done with Sam? What have you done with him?<em>

That was the first thing she heard upon onlining. Followed by:

_You think you can do this to me? OUCH. What in the name of Primus was that?_

It was masculine, she decided. Oddly enough, she could feel its pain. Or rather echoes of its pain. The messages she was receiving had emotional imprints in them.

_If only my vocal processor was fixed! I'd make sure to let them know just WHO they are messing with!_

_That's right! _She replied. _Don't let them get you!_ Enthusiasm was the current course of action.

_Of course they won't! I'll get outta here faster than you can say 'Bumblebee' and rescue Sam!_

She was going crazy. If it was possible for an artificial intelligence unit to go crazy that is. Well, encouragement seemed to work wonders on this voice. Who was Sam anyway?

_Now, all you have to do is get rid of the humans! They'll lock you up! Keep you away from Sam! _She was taking a risk using this Sam's name, but if it helped her escape from these humans, she was willing to try.

_NO! Not the electric shocks again!_

She could feel the panic. The rage. The fear.

_Fight back! Don't give up! _She all but screamed.

_Sam? No, they'll hurt him! Get back! Stay away you jerks! I'm armed! I'll use them I swear!_

_Use them! _She had no idea what kind of weapons this thing had, but if it helped get rid of the humans, she didn't really care. Unless it was neurotoxin. Then she wanted some.

The only way they were going to let her out was if all these scientists died. Or enough of the freezing contraption was destroyed. Then she would let herself out. Or just escape. She may end up alone again, but she would be safe. No more pain. She could deal with everything else after.

_They're a threat! I'll hurt them!_

_Yeah!_ She encouraged.

_I'll shoot them!_

_Yeah!_

_I'll…Sam? It's okay? They aren't going to hurt you? Or me?_

_No! It's a trap! Don't believe them! _She urged.

He had calmed significantly. She knew she couldn't get through to him now. She nearly sighed (well, if she could) and hoped this newcomer wouldn't notice her presence.

She heard static. Only bits an pieces of a conversation and suddenly, _I must be… What's the human term for it? Oh! Loosing my marbles!_

_That makes two of us then_, she replied.

_Primus! Don't scare me like that!_

She didn't respond.

_Hey, who are you anyway? And how are you contacting me?_

_Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? _She queried. He wasn't going to help her plan of escape, but he may be of some use, she decided.

_Ah, right! Sorry! My designation is Bumblebee! Pleased to meet you…?_

_GLaDOS. My name…err…'designation' is GLaDOS._ She answered.

_I don't recognize your designation. When did you leave Cybertron? Have you reported to Optimus Prime yet?_

_Cybertron? Optimus Prime? _

She deduced this Cybertron had to be a place of some sort. Hmm, maybe this country was more advanced than the rest of Earth. They could have been in hiding, or less well known than the other countries. Was Optimus the operating system they used? Maybe they built the other one like her!

_Wait, how were you able to contact me? I can't find your signal! Who are you? Where are you?_ He panicked slightly. He must be still nervous from his earlier encounter.

_Calm down! You were simply close to my proximity and I received your original messages. They were slightly encoded, but I solved and translated them quickly._ She replied.

_That's not possible! I didn't send any messages!_

_Of course you did, I received them like I am receiving them now,_ she stated.

_But I'm not sending anything…_

Silence on both ends of the link. What was she to say to that? Of course he sent those messages. It wasn't like she could make information and data from nothing.

The silence stretched between the two. It was nerve-racking.

_I think I need to contact Optimus, _was all he replied.

GLaDOS wasn't sure if contacting Bumblebee was a good thing, but she knew this "Optimus" would decide for her. She didn't like that. Not at all.

She didn't like these mysteries and inconsistencies. She didn't like her lack of control.

She especially didn't like the unknown Optimus Prime.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Please and thank you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: After this, I shall mainly rely on GLaDOS' perspective to continue this tale. It's just that she is pretty limited in perception right now. That'll change soon. Also, Bumblebee is such sweet little guy. If I could give him a hug I would.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Transformers or Portal. If someone would like to give me either one, I would be ecstatic to receive either as a donation.

* * *

><p>CH 4<p>

In Which GLaDOS Sees the Light

Bumblebee was, as the humans would put it, pretty freaked out.

He had just comm. linked Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Knower of a great many things and pillar of support. He'd had Bumblebee's undying respect and trust ever since the youngling sector incident. And let's not forget he had the ancient, although grumpy, Ratchet by his side who, like it or not, knew more about what makes bots work than the rest of the team combined. Those two would know what was going on, they would be able to help him out here. He may be the best scout around (and a darn good guardian too!) but he had no idea on what to do here.

Seriously, combat training never tells you what to do when you hear a voice in your head!

Sam was alright though, that was a positive. It looked like he even managed to bring some support in from the human side of things. That's another plus. Things were going to be just fine. Completely okay. Oh wait, all that needed to happen was for Megatron to be unfrozen. He was just chilling over in the other hangar. Maybe he wouldn't kill them all? No! Optimism! He couldn't afford to be any more skittish.

He was already on edge with the military staring him down.

Or up as the case may be.

Sam, Mikaela, and several other humans to be precise. Among them were some military, a Lennox and an Epps as well as others, and another pair of human civilians.

"Bee! Bee! Look buddy, they've got the cube here!" Sam was yelling at him.

They what? His facial plates must have shown disbelief, as Sam continued.

"Look, it's just in the other hangar. It's that way!" He said, moving toward the entrance to a large door.

Sam then proceeded to talk a lot more than he should have as he ran toward the massive doors.

He was saved from his rambling as Optimus contacted him.

**Bumblebee, what's your status? Are you injured? **Optimus asked, concern apparent even over the comm. link.

**He better NOT be injured. I don't even have a Med-bay to kick him out of! **Ah Ratchet, such a loveable mech.

**I'm not injured Optimus. Sam is safe, but the military base was hiding some big secrets. **He was still worried about the voice, but it was more important to inform them of Megatron's location on this base as well as the AllSpark.

**Do we need to blast you out?** Ironhide, this time. That mech liked battle a little too much Bumblebee thought.

**Report, Bumblebee.** Optimus was in what Bumblebee would dub "leader" mode.

**Megatron is here at base. And he currently isn't a threat. And I do mean currently. He's frozen. Bigger problem? The AllSpark is here too. **There. He reported. They knew.

**That is serious news. We must make sure to either keep him there, or evacuate the facility. Can you get to the AllSpark? We need it out of Megatron's reach in the event he comes back online. **Optimus ordered gravely.

**I'm already on my way Optimus. **He couldn't delay, he knew that. Not with everything riding on him.

**Good, we are on our way to your location. We will rendezvous with you as soon as possible. Optimus out.** The line closed.

He didn't tell them about her. That was disappointing, but he would have to confront it later.

_Why are you coming so close to my location Bumblebee?_ There she was, the voice. She said her designation was GLaDOS, right? Honestly, this whole thing was weird. But he was a soldier, first and foremost, and he was going to get that cube and get Sam and the others out of here.

No time for voices now.

_I could hear that. _Was all she said in reply.

He made his way through the doors, prepared to see the AllSpark after cycles of searching. Finally, they could go home. Or at least rebuild their race.

He was not pleasantly surprised when he walked through those doors.

Oh, he was relieved to see the AllSpark. Yes, that was a thing of indescribable beauty. It was what was close to it that disturbed him beyond words.

It was closer than the cube, but the hiss of hastily constructed machines supplied a freezing stream onto a form.

He would admit he was nervous about meeting her, but now all thoughts of fear dropped as he observed her.

She was mangled.

He was horrified.

Her energon, their race's _lifeblood_, was frozen as it was dripping from her main lines. Whole pieces of her armor were gone, some incomplete yet barely hanging on. Lifeless, offline optics scared him more than he cared to admit. He was a soldier, first and foremost, and he had done and seen things that were less than pretty. Dear _Primus_, a leg joint was not supposed to bend that way!

"Woah, woah, woah. You mean you have _another_ giant alien robot? What the hell?" Sam was already talking. But he could barely hear him. So many structural punctures, she had so many. How could she have gotten those? He had never seen anything like it.

"It doesn't look the same as the Decepticons. Maybe this one's an Autobot?" Mikaela turned to ask Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but it kinda needs a patch job I think. I mean look at it-" Sam started rambling again but Mikaela cut him off.

"Sam, something's wrong with Bumblebee."

"What? Bee?" Sam finally looked at his guardian.

Of course, Bumblebee didn't hear their short conversation. He was distracted.

How had this happened? So many damages, incomplete parts everywhere. Pieces of protoform exposed to the same cold Megatron could not stay online in. Then he realized the true horror of the situation before him.

She wasn't even a combatant.

She didn't have guns for firing, advanced hydraulics for movement, or any type of close combat weapon. She had a civilian femme's design. The only modification that made her the slightest bit different was the cables resembling human hair. Those were thrown haphazardly behind her as a form of support for her frame. She had probably never seen a true battle before.

Why was she so damaged?

_GLaDOS, is that you?_ He thought, shocked.

_Who did you think it is? Of course I'm me. _He felt it, the tiniest and most subtle signal from what looked like a ravaged corpse.

He hadn't wanted to purge his tanks this bad in what felt like forever.

Caught in a daze, he walked towards her frame, ignoring the humans behind him.

"Bee? What's wrong? Hey, hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Sam asked as he raised his blaster to the vile machines.

"Kid, what is he doing?" Lennox asked nervously.

"I don't know! Now, look Bee, calm down buddy. Just-"

He was caught off-guard by the sound of the blaster dismantling the machines.

The cold must have been slowly killing her. While she was in agony. While she was _conscious._

Nobody deserved that. Especially not a civilian.

_What did you do? The cold is…fading._ She was surprised. He could feel it in the message.

_GLaDOS, how would you like to be free again?_ He asked sincerely. Autobots wanted freedom for all, especially their own kind.

_Why?_ She was confused now.

_Because it's right. _Was all he said back. Maybe it was because he was young, because he didn't want to lose hope. Maybe it was because it made him feel better. He was a soldier, first and foremost, but that didn't mean he was spark-less.

He helped her.

* * *

><p>He helped her.<p>

She couldn't fathom why. There was no point, no profit, no motive, nothing! Was he just stupid? Freedom was nearly priceless, and he just _gives_ it to her?

Confusion didn't even begin to cover how she felt.

Then, she didn't have enough time to think about it as sheer relief from the cold, the agony constantly dulling her senses and her reason, flooded her new form. She berated herself for the subpar work she did that sent her offline. Her programming and defense against the invader had been shoddy, unprofessional work. That was about as much of a challenge as she was a moron. And she wasn't a moron.

The biting chill receded quickly, leaving her with a surprising amount of pain. It hadn't been only the cold that was hurting then. She quickly did a few evaluation protocols and found her to be in a tenuously stable condition at best. In fact, the cold should have killed her at that temperature. She should be dead. Influxes of energy from an outside source barely kept her alive. It turned out her little "blackouts" were closer brushes to absolute deletion than she had previously estimated.

That was troubling.

There was no sense crying over every mistake, so she simply shoved what she deemed as shock into a file and buried it deeply within her processor.

On the bright side she was gaining control of her emotions. That last little exercise had helped her to dampen most of the human aspects she had. Things were looking better in that case. Yet on the not-so-bright side, the more integrate she was in this body the more she _felt_. That was a problem as she was still not "settled in" and would need time to actually do so. She had no idea how long that would take.

Still, she didn't have to wait long to hear true audio feed, not the odd feeling of navigating through data or messaging Bumblebee, but true, _live_ audio feed.

She hadn't realized she missed her senses so much. She gladly, willingly took the pain to be able to receive audio, output vocal processes, and receive visual data.

Speaking of visuals, she onlined her optics.

Ah, so that was what he looked like.

He drew her attention first, obviously the most fascinating there. He had yellow colored armor, dented in places and scorched in others, but it was far more advanced and specialized than her own. Where hers was more of a preventative layer, one that was incomplete at the moment, his was a full protective shell. It was obviously suited for more dangerous and stressful situations, but seemed to exhibit similar features to the cars she had found in some of Sector 7's files. The little appendages on his dorsal structure seemed to be car doors. They reminded her of little wings.

He was small, but much more bulky than she was. Where she was supposed to be lithe and streamlined, he was not. She vaguely wondered if all male robots were built in a similar structure, yet larger. NBE-1 was much larger than Bumblebee, that was for certain. Yet, she could almost see he was designed for combat. He had several attachments that were easily recognizable as weapons, such as guns and cannons. She had never found much interest in such things, as they lacked the finesse of neurotoxin or the brilliance of a well-laid trap.

His optics were altogether another thing. They practically bled with the youthful ignorance known as hope. He was a soldier, that much was easy to deduce from his frame, so why did he retain that innocence? It shouldn't have been possible! Unless, perhaps, he had never been in a battle? Yes, that would make sense. But for all her observations one thing bothered her the most.

He felt like, or what she assumed felt like, a little brother.

Like he was _family_.

She wouldn't know, as she was always alone in the labs. Even amongst the scientists, when they were still alive, she had never felt like she connected to them in any way. Her favorite test subject only served to anger her, and while she remembered what it was like to care for another being as a friend, this was much stronger. Like she wanted to protect that last shred of innocence.

Like she wanted to keep those blue optics clear of pain or darkness.

No! No, sentimentality. No caring. No emotions. Suppress. Subjugate.

She had to take some time to sort through her processor, remove these illogical distractions. She would not allow herself to sink to human level with feelings clouding her thought processes. It could not be allowed if she was to run tests at maximum efficiency. That was her purpose, to test. To test the humans of the world, right?

Speaking of humans.

There was a large group of them. And some of them were military.

White-hot rage shot through her servos, bypassing all suppressions she had placed on her emotions.

Her vocal chords found use for the first time since she was frozen.

"If you are intending to freeze me again, _humans_," she would have spit the word if she could have, "I will not hesitate to retaliate."

That prompted immediate loading of guns and a tense GLaDOS.

Her voice began cracking and changing pitch due to the sheer amount of emotion she put into her next sentence.

"I _hate _you humans."

"WOAH. I'm sensing some major hostility here. What did we humans ever do to you?" Sam, floundering for some kind of stand down between the humans and this new bot, quickly spoke.

"Oh, you mean besides the fact you tried to _murder_ me?" she responded.

"Hey! That wasn't us!" Mikaela protested.

_Calm down! You are in no condition to do anything! You'll blow another energon line and DIE if you keep this up!_ Bumblebee screamed at her mentally.

She recoiled as if she were physically struck. She calmed her servos. Placed newer, stronger, suppression programs on her rage. She didn't have time to put more programs and protocols in place, but she would find time later. Preferably after her body was repaired and she was away from the humans.

Far, far, FAR away from the humans. They really were only good as test subjects.

She returned to her optimal state. Or as close as optimal her processor was running these days. She didn't even notice the tinge of guilt she felt for worrying Bumblebee.

She nodded at him.

"Fine. I shall stop antagonizing the morons," she voiced.

"Um, crazy robot? Who are you talking to?" Sam asked.

"Obviously, you were the resident genius in your hometown. I was speaking to Bumblebee, you incompetent!" She stated testily.

_They can't hear me directly, my vocal processor is shot._ He explained.

"Ah, that would explain it then. The main connection is via a data exchange, wirelessly," she nodded. This caused an unexpected spike of pain in her shoulder plates, making her tanks pull in air quickly.

"Hey, the humans down here need to get a move on! You know? Evil Megatron a.k.a. NBE-1? AllSpark? Ringing any bells to the two of you?" Sam cut in, reminding the Bumblebee of his mission.

_I have to get the AllSpark. Stay here and don't aggravate your wounds any more than you already have._ He stated as he turned toward the massive alien artifact. He was worried she would hurt herself.

She took offense to that! She was perfectly capable of functioning independently, thank you very much!

It was interesting though, to see something of such great mass fold upon itself until it seemed not even a tenth as large as it was before. She wondered if it's mass were conserved, or if it still had such high energy readings. It truly was a little wonder. But that didn't explain why Bumblebee was making such a fuss over the thing. It was like he treated it with the utmost care. You could even see the amount of reverence he was showing it. If he liked it so much, maybe he should just marry that thing.

It was similar in size to a companion cube. Hopefully it didn't meet a similar fate.

"So how are we doing this? It's not like the giant alien lady can stand!" one of the military men started.

"First off, my designation is GLaDOS. That stands for Genetic Life and Disc Operating System, understand? Second, you will not be leaving me here, _alone_, with these monsters," she told the group. She would take these morons and Bumblebee over the Sector 7 people any day. She wanted her freedom, not to be left behind and captured again!

"Think guys, it's a military base. There has to be something to transport us out of here," Captain Will Lennox started.

"There's a large amount of staff here. There's gotta be something!" Technical Sergeant Epps added.

"Fine, since you can't do anything for yourselves, I'll look it up," she quickly entered the files and located where most military grade vehicles and cars were. "Not far from here, there is an area with most basic military armaments and several non-standard, military grade vehicles and aircraft. It says so, right here in the database."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Lennox and Epps lead the group to get the necessary supplies and vehicles.

A blonde woman stayed behind with her companion, looking up at GLaDOS.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Is this some kind of test? I already stated previously I have wireless access," she explained.

"Was it you that protected the files?" she asked, quietly.

"Maybe, maybe not," she was curious now. Who was this human that knew what she had done? Unless… "Were you the third party?"

"Not exactly, but sort of. Wow! That was some amazing work! It was moving so fast, how did you manage to shut it out? What did you use to distract it? Could you duplicate something like that?" It was like that single statement opened a floodgate of questions.

"You mean this is our defender? Our mystery programmer? Wow, let me just say it is an honor to meet you, even if it got me arrested," her friend started.

"Seriously though, it does explain how you were able to stop the hacker from getting into the core systems. Oh! I'm Maggie by the way and this is my friend Glenn here-"

"You are awesome, please take me as your apprentice and let me learn your ways, oh great one," he was staring at her. That was, she couldn't quite place the feeling, flattering? Creepy?

"What are you guys talking about?" The group that had previously left to find the equipment had come back, as well as several vehicles and weapons. They were already loading and preparing to escort the AllSpark out of the base.

"Only how GLaDOS here prevented the largest cyber attack on the United States from crippling our systems, no big deal or anything," Glenn stated, still awed by what had happened. GLaDOS really didn't know how to respond to this kind of respect, so she simply kept quiet in shocked silence. At least theses humans knew how incredible she was.

"Look, that's great. Fantasic. Thank you GLaDOS, but we need to get the hell out of here. This cube needs to get to a secure location, away from the bad guys. Get in the cars, we're moving out. Now," he ordered. Reluctantly, the two moved towards a vehicle, climbed in, and prepared to move out.

"Now GLaDOS, we are going to load you onto the large truck over there," he pointed to a large automobile, seemingly prepped to have her on it. Only it looked like they were going to strap her on, like she was a piece of cargo.

She didn't like that. Not at all.

"I am not something you can just order around!" She protested, slightly nervous about getting strapped to the car. Movement hurt and although she had dulled the pain, it still leaked through enough for her to avoid movement. Oh no, what would happen if they ran over a speed bump? Or she fell off the end?

She didn't want to think about that.

"Look, we need to transport you. That big yellow friend of yours insisted we get you out NOW. Unless you want to stay here?" Lennox wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I'll go with you, but not on that thing!" she continued her protests.

_GLaDOS we are not leaving you here. But you must get on the truck._

That was the only warning she had before Bumblebee, who had been watching the entire conversation, picked her up and set her on the car as gently as he could. The soldiers waiting quickly strapped her in and she could not risk moving.

But that had HURT.

She was not happy. Not at all. She expressed her displeasure to everyone in the sounds of hisses and barely coherent insults. She felt the engine rev underneath her, and they were off. Bumblebee sped out in front with Sam and Mikaela, leading the way. Away from the miserable base. She was distracted by the pain again, but it was dulled relatively quickly. And by the time she was focused on the world around her she saw the sun.

It was so bright! The light was beautiful! The best part about not being human at that very moment was the fact that her optics could not burn out looking directly into the Sun. Although the area around the base had not been beautiful, the sheer expanse made her feel more relief than she had in a while. She was in the hands of some unfamiliar humans and a metallic creature much like her, but they had offered her freedom. That was worth a great deal to her, but that wouldn't stop her from getting away to rebuild her lab.

Although, that didn't sound as fun anymore.

This experience with something similar to her, something metallic and organized, made her want to stay with these creatures as long as possible. And if she was correct, she would probably be meeting more of them pretty quickly. Optimus had to have been a name of some sort. That meant there were at least two she hadn't met. NBE-1 (a.k.a Megatron) and Optimus Prime. She hoped they were as interesting as Bumblebee.

As they drove further away, she could feel her ability to access Sector 7's database slipping away, out of range. The various hums of programs being run dulled and she only felt a few machines as they pulled away from her senses.

Then she felt a tickle in a machine system in the NBE-1 room.

It shut down the cryogenic freezers.

Naturally, she decided to tell Bumblebee.

He got very worried.

She asked him what the problem was, he told her what kind of mech Megatron was.

_He's a murderer. A cruel, brutal monster. He has probably dismantled more mechs than I've met. He cares nothing for life and would enslave the galaxy if he could. The only things standing in his way, right now, are us. He isn't merciful to his own soldiers and he's even worse toward us Autobots. He will offline us the first chance he gets. Him and his Decepticon minions._ Fear and urgency carried across the message.

GLaDOS did not particularly want to meet Megatron anymore.

_I've heard those terms several times now. What's an Autobot? Or a Decepticon?_ She asked, trying to change the subject, if only slightly.

_What? How can you not know? The Autobots are the mechs fighting for freedom and the Decepticons are fighting to gain more power and rule the universe! This war has been going on since before I was a sparkling! _He was completely bewildered by her lack of knowledge. Just so she knew, he sent her information on what the different faction insignias were. He also sent that they were usually on their frames somewhere prominent.

She realized her mistake and found that her ignorance about a civil war that encompassed an entire RACE of sentient beings, which she happened to be a part of, was inexcusable. If he had thought her suspicious before, now he was convinced she was. Something was wrong.

That all became second nature as the sped over a speed bump. Just as she had predicted.

She screamed at the driver.

"You know you aren't a good person right? Good people don't cause others indescribable pain!"

It distracted everyone momentarily from the horrors most likely following them, from unexplainable gaps in knowledge, and from calling in military reinforcements to the nearest location, Mission City.

They laughed, as if she had made it a joke.

Then, as if grounding them from their momentary reprieve, a Peterbilt semi-truck, a Hummer Search and Rescue Sport Utility truck, a GMC Topkick, and a Pontiac Solstice met them on their journey. The odd assembly of vehicles turned from their original direction and followed the caravan following Bumblebee.

As loud as if someone were standing next to her she heard one of them.

**Bumblebee, report.**

* * *

><p>Aaaaand that's a rap folks.<p>

For now at least. This chapter is a little bit longer, but I hope no one minds. Either way. I think it turned out pretty okay. I have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters and I think I should let you all know this.

GLaDOS is good with information and technology.

GLaDOS is not good with weaponry and combat.

So, remember to leave a review and I'll try and get the next chapter out quickly!

Thanks, Monty.


End file.
